The Perfect Pies
The Perfect Pies is a 2014 American 3D computer animated sports film produced by Supreme Entertainment for Columbia Pictures. Directed by Adrian Hancock, the film stars the voices of Jack McBrayer, Josh Gad, Adam Sandler, Mr. T, and Elizabeth Banks as fictionalized versions of themselves. The film centers on the final month of employment for Jack Linz and Josh Gadberry as the pie factory they work for is expected to shut down thereafter. The two eventually hatch a plan to adjust to the factory's sale loss and lengthen their time together by establishing a local pie-throwing tournament in which they would claim roles, only to face off against some of the deadliest players. The film was released on October 24, 2014 to positive reviews from critics. It was also a success at the box office, grossing over $154 million from its production budget of $87 million. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast *Jack McBrayer as Jack Linz *Josh Gad as Josh Gadberry *Adam Sandler as Adam Veder *Mr. T as Lieutenant Creme *Elizabeth Banks as Ella McGaw More coming soon! Additional voices *Ashley Albert *Stephen F. Apostolina *David Arnott *Ranjani Brow *Doug Burch *Catherine Cavadini *Cam Clarke *Abby Craden *John DeMita *Terri Douglas *Adrian Hancock *Barbara Harris *Daamen Krall *Jeremy Maxwell *Daniel Mora *David Moritz *Jason Pace *Paige Pollack *Kelly Stables *Christine Tucci *Alanna Ubach *Jessika Van *Debra Wilson *Scott Wojahn *Matthew Wood Production Coming soon! Release Marketing Trailers *The teaser trailer was released on March 20, 2014, and was shown before films such as Muppets Most Wanted, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, The Amazing Spider-Man 2. *The first theatrical trailer was released on May 28, 2014, and was shown before films such as Maleficent, How to Train Your Dragon 2, and Transformers: Age of Extinction. *The second theatrical trailer was released on July 1, 2014, and was attached to films such as Gabriel Garza 2, Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and Planet Chasers. Release Critical response On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, The Perfect Pies has an approval rating of 80% collected from 109 reviews, with an average rating of 7.4/10. The consensus states: "A deep, free-flowing tournament drama about two men fighting for their employment and friendship, The Perfect Pies succeeds thanks to the subtle performances of McBrayer and Gad, and the sharp art direction of Adrian Hancock." Box office On its opening weekend, it earned $66,794,932, placing at No, 1 for the weekend. It went on to earn $187,302,859 in North America and $266,739,020 in other territories, resulting in a worldwide total of $454,040,879. Home media The film was released on DVD and Blu-ray on February 24, 2015. Soundtrack Jon Brion was hired to compose the score for the film. On October 21, 2014, Epic released the original soundtrack compilation album. Track listing #Victoria - Eve 6 #Awake - Letters to Cleo #We Got a Groove - Andrew W.K. #Crazy Lucky - Better Than Ezra #First One in the Car - The Wallflowers #2112 Overture / The Temples of Syrinx - Rush #Following - The Bangles #Tonight, Tomorrow and Yesterday - Donna the Buffalo #Fade to Blue - 38 Special #Imbecile Rages - Of Montreal #New World Towers - Blur Gallery Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the transcript for the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the film's trailers, click here. Category:Films Category:Films distributed by Columbia Pictures Category:2014 Category:2010s Category:3D films Category:The Perfect Pies